


Festival of lights

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Finwë is watching his people at festival of lights in Alqualonde





	Festival of lights

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt:  
> the Noldor - B11 Friendship with the Teleri

Alqualondë was beautiful at this time of year. Autumn gilded leaves, and from the sea, a light breeze blew. Finwë went here to visit his friend, Olwë and took with him his youngest, Arafinwë and Lalwen. Both of them seemed to like the city. Especially Arafinwë loved Alqualondë and its inhabitants. At least one inhabitant, Olwë’s daughter, Eärwen. Finwë would be very glad for this union, strengthening the relationship between Noldor and Teleri, but it was probably to soon to think about it.  


Finwë was watching people at the festival of lights. It was good to see their Noldor retinue partying alongside Olwë’s lieges. Teleri lighted long, colourful torches and lead through the cit. Some Noldor also took torches while others had Fëanáro’s lamps.   
He saw Arafinwë took Eärwen’s hand and they walked side by side, while Lalwen was among a group of young Teleri women, which whom she was friends. Their outfits were traditionally white, but they sparkled of colours of reflected lights.  


“They look beautiful together, don’t you think?” asked Olwë, who stood next to him, on the platform, watching the march. Later he would speak to his people.  
“Yes, they do.” He thought about their joined people.


End file.
